Notes
by rigal
Summary: This are the notes the maruaders pass between class. made by: siriusgirlfriend, rigal and adri2000


Hi to all of you! Here is this story of the marauders. We did it between my two friends and I. well, here it is: "NOTES"

Chapter 1: PADFOOT'S INVETION 

It was September 2nd ,the first day of classes. When James woke up from his splendid dream: _Lily was next to him in a picnic, he had offered her a butterbeer, and she had gladly accepted. Then, after they had both drank their butterbeers, James kissed her on the lips, and she had kissed back. _At that point he had woken up. James looked around his dorm at Hogwarts; it was his sixth year. Next to him, Remus was sleeping hugging his pillow and muttering: _Susan_, Sirius was just sleeping, but snoring, and Pettigrew (_death to the stupid rat_) wasn't in his bed. James thought that it was time to wake up his two friends.

"HEY! You two, time to wake up! It's breakfast." Yelled James at his two friends, Padfoot and Moony.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Padfoot (though a little muffled because he was talking into the pillow).

"DO a favor to humanity Prongs, and shut up." Said Moony.

Prongs didn't wait anymore for them, and got his uniform and went into the bathroom. He washed himself really fast, and tried to comb his hair, but it was useless. He put on his clothes and got out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. He saw that Remus and Sirius were still asleep, so he only had a solution to wake them up.

"Guys, today is Monday, we have to bother Snivellus." Said James.

"WE HAVE TO BOTHER SNIVELLUS." Sirius yelled and woke up, he quickly prepared

and got dressed.

Remus woke up with no other remedy, he knew that if he didn't wake up, his friends would do something to him. He got dressed properly with his uniform and went to were his two friends were sitting.

"Let's Go!" said a very excited Padfoot. The three of them walked to the Great Hall, where as always, the group of fans said hello to them. When they weren't bothered anymore, they sat on their usual places at the Gryffindor Table. James saw Lily laughing with her two friends: Arabella Figg and Susan Henderson. Lily, Belle and Susan were the girls that the marauders liked. James liked Lily, Sirius liked Belle, and Remus liked Susan. But there was a problem for them to be together: _they were enemies_. The marauders ate peacefully until they were given their time schedules:

MONDAY 

8:10-9:00 Divination (HUFFLEPUFF)

9:00-9:40 Muggle Studies (RAVENCLAW)

9:40-10:20 History of Magic (RAVENCLAW)

10:20-11:00 Transfiguration (SLYTHERIN)

**11:00-11:40 LUNCH TIME**

11:40-12:20 Enchantments (HUFFLEPUFF)

12:20-1:00 Ancient Runes (RAVENCLAW)

1:00-1:40 Potions (SLYTHERIN)

1:40-2:20 Ancient Runes (HUFFLEPUFF)

They were told that on Tuesday they wouldl give them the rest of the schedule.

After breakfast, they went to Divination, were they found their teacher, Professor Sifuentes(AN UGLY BULL DOG). They studied reading tea and also predicted (as in every class, every year) James's dead.

After an annoying Divination, the marauders, along with Wormtail that joined them at breakfast, walked to Muggle Studies, where they learned about musical instruments being used without magic, their teacher was Professor Melo (An annoying teacher that only talked about her own problems rather than the class).

After that they walked to History of Magic, where Professor Pointer was waiting for them, and they learned about the downfall of The Goblins Revolution.

Later on, they went to Transfiguration, where they met up with the Slytherins, but there wasn't a fight this time, now that Professor Quiroga was waiting for them.

"I'm tired!" whined Padfoot after Transfiguration "stupid classes, they are very boring, more boring than Potions."

"After this we have enchantments, with Professor Hinojosa." Said Moony.

After a well-deserved lunch, the marauders walked to the Enchantments classroom, where they met with their fellow classmates and the professor. Professor Hinojosa taught them the vanishing spell, which they learned very quickly.

After Enchantments they had Ancient Runes, Professor Cabrera(A PROFESSOR THAT WAS DEAF) taught them the uses of Runes in old spells.

After that there was the great challenge-_Potions_.

"Wait!-said Padfoot- I have a sheet and quill for us to communicate while we are in there with Professor Posada(HIS BREATH SMELLED). Jejeje, this would kill the boring time between marauders." James and Remus were surprised but Happy, and Wormtail, hadn't heard a thing.

When they got there they took their usual places that were all lined up. (A/N: this is only a talk between Prongs and Padfoot now that Moony had said that he was going to pay attention)

THE MARAUDERS COMMUNICATOR

PADFOOT: How boring! Hey Prongs, let's use your invisibility cloak to go to the forbidden forest.

PRONGS: Yeah, but Lily will think very badly of me, Padfoot, and Belle of you.

PADFOOT: Belle won't see me, she is sleeping, and Lily already thinks bad about you. I don't think she can hate you more.

PRONGS: Your cruel! What about Moony? He will think we are wrong.

PADFOOT: And what's the matter? He is nearly asleep, bet he would like to follow us.

PRONGS: He is the one who is always responsible for us.

PADFOOT: "He is the responsible one" (sarcastic tone) and what's the matter? He let us make him company on full moons, that is not very responsible of his part.

PRONGS: Ja! Yeah, but then after this class, everyone will be looking for you. Padfoot, mostly girls, because you are their stripper.

PADFOOT: Yeah, maybe I should do a stripper show to animate this class!

PRONGS: jajaja! Girls will like it, and you may make Belle fall in love with you.

PADFOOT: I think you have finally had a good idea, Prongs.

PRONGS: Thank you! O

PADFOOT: Jajaja! Look at the poor idiot of Snappy in the blackboard.

PRONGS: Poor Snivellus! Let's kill him after this class.

PADFOOT: No! then we will have to miss Quidditch Training.

PRONGS: Oh! Well, after dinner!

PADFOOT: Maybe we should make a Polyjuice potion to make fun of Snivellus, but you are going to take his greasient hair.

PRONGS: Ewww! How disgusting! Hey look, Potions is finished.

Prongs and Padfoot got out of Potions very happyly, while the others looked sleepy. Finally, Padfoot had had a very good idea for having fun at Potions.

They had a very nice dinner after Quidditch training, and they were extremely tired to make fun of Snappy, so they just went to tuck in.

Jejeje, do you like it? I hope so. Ok so let me explain you some things. The Professor names are the teachers of my school, and the classes, me and my friend classified them into this:

LANGUAGE: CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES

SPANISH: DIVINATION

WORLD HISTORY: HISTORY OF MAGIC

HEALTH: ENCHANTMENTS

CHEMISTRY: ANCIENT RUNES

MATH: POTIONS

P.E: FLYING: LESSON

BIOLOGY: HERBOLOGY

CIVICS: DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

GEOGRAPHY: ASTRONOMY

FISCIS: TRANSFIGURATION

OTHER CLASSES: MUGGLE STUDIES

I hope that you like the first chapter of NOTES, thank you for reading it:

Adri2000

Siriusgirlfriend

crazyrigal


End file.
